


Sharing A Room

by PaperFox19



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hyperinflation, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip Bernadotte wanted to stay in the pent house with Alucard, little does he know there is a price. Halloween Special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing A Room

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me working on others

“Oh man my hotel is a crappy little room at the edge of town.” The mercenary Bernadotte stood in the pent house suite with Alucard.

“Sometimes small rules can be quite cozy.” The vampire looked at the ponytailed man. “Of course, if you wanted to stay here I believe something could be arranged.”

A shiver raced down the French man’s spine. He could hear the meaning of those words, the hidden words he was asking. “I want to stay.” He found himself admitting. It was the truth, but he didn’t mean to say it, but as he looked into his eyes all he could speak was the truth.

“You understand what I’ll be asking in return yes?” he rose from his seat, and the mercenary gulped. His heart was racing and his manhood began to stir in his boxers.

“Yes I understand, I still want to stay.” In less than a minute Alucard was before him, towering before him. He stared into his red eyes, and among the hunger and desire he saw a bit of loneliness.

“Strip.” The word fell from his lips so smoothly, he almost didn’t catch it. Still his body obeyed, he stripped before the vampire’s gaze, shedding layer after layer. Soon he was standing in only his pink boxers. His chiseled body exposed for the vampire to greedily gaze upon, he blushed under his gaze.

His boxers were tented from his growing arousal, it throbbed painfully. Alucard eyed him up and down, a smirk never leaving his face. Pip continued on and dropped the pink underwear to the floor, his hard cock sprang up. The vampire whistled, his gloved hand came down and caressed his hardness. “Ah Alucard.” He moaned, those fingers moved along his length to the base and ran across the hair crowning his crotch.

“You truly are dazzling.” His voice sent shivers racing up and down his spine. He couldn’t move, he’d been in front of many dangerous men before but this was something new. His other hand came around and ran along his back, drifting ever so slowly to his rear. “What a nice rear you have, are you sure you want to stay?”

“Yes!” he shuddering moan escaped his lips. In an instant Bernadotte found himself lifted into Alucard’s arms bridal style.

“Light as a feather,” he purred and he carried the blushing male into the bedroom. “I was hoping for some pre entertainment.” He tossed him on the bed, by the time he finally looked up Alucard was naked.

‘When did he?’ it was his turn to stare, the pale perfection that was before him. No man he had seen before came close to the body Alucard possessed. This unholy creature was beautiful, from his pecs to his abs to his… ‘Holy fuck he’s huge!’ he thought, Alucard’s length reached 14 inches in length and it was incredibly thick, it was nearly double the size of his own well endowed manhood. A wave of nervousness hit him, but Alucard tilted his chin up so he could meet his gaze.

“Do not be afraid, fear will tighten you up and make it hurt. Tonight you have nothing to fear in this world.” He covered the human’s naked body with his own, his bare hand ran across his chest.

“Alucard!” he moaned softly, it was strange the gentlest touch from this man, this so called monster, had him shaking in need. That hand came down running over his abs, by this point the vampire had him leaking pre. He soon grasped him and started pumping his weeping length. “Ah please I’m cumming!”

Bernadotte came, his thick seed spilling out, Alucard collected his essence. He held the green eyed man’s gaze, his tongue ran along his hand lapping up every drop of his cum. The sight kept him hard as a rock, and his breath caught in his throat as the vampire chuckled. “Delicious!”

Alucard continued to pump his soon to be lover, as his free hand spread his legs and went to play with his ass. One finger pressed against his opening, Alucard’s gaze never left him, and when that finger pushed in he felt no pain. The sensation of being filled was all he had, the pleasurable friction.

He was played like a fiddle, a second finger was added and he began teasing his sweet spot. He found that sweet bundle of nerves so easily it was like they had been lovers for years. He added a third finger and began finger fucking his tight ass, striking his prostate each time.

Pip came again this time shooting his seed all over his belly. The raven haired creature collected his seed once more not to feed, but to use it, he coated his length in the man milk and removed his fingers from his sweet hole.

Alucard positioned himself, and began pushing in. His huge cock forced open his channel, reaching deeper and deeper. He broke the point of no return, and Bernadotte knew the moment he was entered, no other man could satisfy him.

The pleasure from his orgasm had him relaxed enough and thanks to Alucard’s prepping he took the huge length barely feeling an ounce of pain. His cock was hard again, throbbing painfully in the air as Alucard sank balls deep inside him. “So big…so full…amazing…” he spoke between pants. Alucard smirked down at him.

“Show me how much you love my cock!” those sinful words, spoken from a vampire, it did something to him. With his right hand he began playing with his nipple, rolling the hard nub between his thumb and pointer finger, his left hand did the same on the left. “Good boy!” Alucard whipped back, pulling his whole length out, only to thrust back in.

“AHHH FUCK YES!” the mercenary was gone, the man was gone, all there was, was pleasure. Every thrust seemed to shake his very soul. Every pull out gave him pleasure from the friction but made him crave the huge length that once filled him so. Then Alucard gave it back thrusting back in, filling him to the brim. His own cock bobbing with every thrust.

He continued playing with his nipples, pinching them each time Alucard thrust in. It wasn’t long till he was coming again, spilling his essence all over Alucard’s abs and chest as well as his own. In this moment the two forgot about the world around them, the vampire pounded into him faster and faster, tearing more moans of pleasure from the human.

With each new release Pip tightened around him, only increasing the pleasurable friction for them both. “Tell me what you want?”

“Cum…cum inside…me!!” he choked out, he barely had the strength to move anymore, he had cum so much, his body was in a steady state of bliss. His toes were curled from the mind numbing pleasure, and he was drooling from the intense sensations.

“As you wish!” he gave one final thrust before he finally came. His thick cum flooded the human’s body, filling up his stomach to the brim. He pulled out and rolled him onto his belly and continued to cum, letting his monster seed mark him inside and out.

Through it all Bernadotte continued to moan, the sensations he had were unlike any other and he never would forget them. Alucard noticed the male had finally passed out. ‘Impressive, he lasted a lot longer than I thought.’ Using is power he feasted on every drop of cum of Bernadotte’s leaving his own to mark his body.

He joined him in bed and the human cuddled up to him his head resting on the abs of the deadly vampire. Alucard ran his fingers through his hair. Night would soon fall and Alucard would have to get to work, but he’d certainly enjoy sharing a room with him again.

End

Something to start off my halloween specials hope you enjoy


End file.
